


Phantomhive En Masse

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: By Aishitsuji (that's me!), F/M, I really am too lazy to name all of the pairings, I will also be moving ALL of my Kuroshitsuji works from there to here, Just bear with me as the move will be slow but sure, Just read it to find out who is with who, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This is for generally all of you pervs out there, XD, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much nakedness, much orgy, just...yeah, this was written such an ancient time ago but I don't have the heart to edit it. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantomhive En Masse

'Meirin,

I must speak with you on urgent matters concerning the young master and his fiancé. Please wait for me after I speak to the young master about this tonight. Trust me, this will not be as bad as you might think, in fact, I think you'll quite thoroughly enjoy it.

-Sebastian'

While standing outside the young maid's bedroom, Sebastian reread the note in the dawn's light, smirking to himself. He quickly snuck into her room and placed the note on her nightstand-next to her glasses

'This will be an unforgettable night.'

{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}

"You wanted to speak to me, Sebastian, sir?" Meirin asked, blushing furiously at the thought of actually being alone with her lust.

"Yes," Sebastian replied softly, closing the distance between them, "It concerns the young master's innocence," He ran a gloved finger over her lips, grinning seductively, "You see, he's never seen the body of a beautiful girl…"

'I'm…beautiful...' Meirin's heart worked over time, barely catching the meaning of Sebastian's words.

"…and I would like for you to help me 'teach' the young master how to pleasure his future wife." He studied her reaction, feeling himself tense with his own lust, before replacing his finger with his lips for a momentary kiss.

Meirin's body reacted on instinct, her arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist in response. Despite the heavy skirt, her leg lifted to rest on his hip, making her stand on the tip of her shoe as she pressed further onto him.

She felt an aching warmth throb between her legs as Sebastian's tongue danced with playfully with hers. He bucked his hips into hers, hearing her heart beat irregularly and her breath hitch when the lower half of her body acknowledged his. Meirin teasingly ground her hips into his clothed erection, shamelessly unaware of how her body reacted to his. Sebastian pulled back, watching as her lips followed his for a moment, then pulled back in a dejected pout. Her cheeks were tainted the palest pink.

"So, will you help me?" Sebastian sighed, a finger tracing her kiss swollen, bottom lip, "I promise that it'll be very enjoyable for you."

"What must I do?"

Sebastian's erotically feral smirk was her only answer.

{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}

In the midst of a blur, Meirin found herself in her master's bedroom on the floor, completely nude and sandwiched between her master and Sebastian-who were just as equally naked…

Ciel's mouth suckled greedily on her breast as Sebastian's hand toyed with the other. She blushed madly, feeling the butler's achingly hard cock press against her ass and her master's own gently throb against her stomach. Sebastian's other hand skimmed between her thighs', his long fingers teasingly brushing against the maid's feminine lips. Meirin gently reached up to pinch softly at Ciel's nipples, earning her a low moan. Ciel's hand reached down to join Sebastian's, together enjoying the liquid heat that invited their fingers to touch the maid intimately.

Ciel's mouth released Meirin's breast to lock onto her mouth as he plunged three fingers into her pulsing, wet hole. Sebastian's fingers assaulted the maid's erect nub as his other hand moved lower to knead at her mound. Meirin's hips jerked and twitched in an unsteady rhythm, thoroughly turned on by the attention her body got, moaning loudly into Ciel's mouth when he deepened the kiss.

"You're so wet, Meirin," Sebastian breathed in her ear, grinding his hips into her ass, "and you both look so adorable kissing." He began to nip and suck on her neck as she pulled her master closer.

She broke the kiss, arching and throwing her head back onto Sebastian's shoulder, mewling loudly as her first orgasm hit. Ciel felt the quivering spasm of Meirin's hole, his fingers becoming thoroughly saturated with her essence. Sebastian grasped his master's wrist and brought the coated fingers up to his lips. He began to lick them clean of the maid's cum, moaning in delight from the taste. Meirin's body continued to twitch, watching-as she was shifted to lay in the butler's arms-Sebastian lick Ciel's fingers and her master lower himself between her legs to lap at her wetness.

Ciel moved his mouth in such a way that, to her, it felt like he was devouring her. He growled in heated satisfaction, burying his face into Meirin's core. She moaned wantonly, feeling herself tense as another hot orgasm rocked her gyrating hips. The boy's mouth steadily filled with her cum, he sat up-a single thread of the crystalline sweetness joining his lips to his maid. He watched her hole twitch, more of the essence pumping out from her.

Meirin panted heavily, her eyes glazed over in lust and her cheeks flushed. Sebastian stopped licking Ciel's fingers, shifting the maid till she sat on his lap facing him. He pulled the boy closer, kissing cum covered lips and tasting Meirin's flavor mixed with Ciel's as he lifted her hips and fully impaled her. She arched, gasping loudly and digging her nails into Sebastian's shoulders as she felt the whole of his girth fill her. Ciel broke the kiss to stand up, placing his cock between Meirin's and Sebastian's faces.

"Suck, Sebastian," Ciel commanded, his blue eye shadowed in lust.

His butler did as commanded, nipping and licking along the shaft before sucking on the slick head. Meirin, too, worked her mouth against Sebastian's to pleasure Ciel-leaving tiny hickies along his length as she rode Sebastian's own. Sebastian pulled back, allowing the maid to share the tip. They kissed while Ciel's first orgasm began to build up from watching his servants worship his cock. Ciel came with a low moan, his cum splattering on their mouths and cheeks. He pulled back, watching Sebastian lick Meirin's face clean, but jumped back in to clean his butler's.

"Fuck, Meirin!" Sebastian growled, grasping her hips to help her bounce on his pulsing shaft.

Ciel laughed loudly, now trailing his tongue over Sebastian's throat. With a low growl, Sebastian placed Meirin on her back and pulled out. He began stroking himself rapidly, cumming over her breasts. Immediately, Ciel moved to lick it up- his ass rising in the air. Sebastian used this opportunity to plunge into his master.

Ciel arched, feeling his butler's erect tip press against his entrance. He pushed back, Sebastian's cock sliding easily in. Sebastian's hands gripped the boy's hips, enjoying the tightness.

"Ooooh," Sebastian," Ciel moaned lowly, "you're so big!"

"No, master," Sebastian breathed, steadily setting a slow pace, "you're just so tight!"

Meirin blushed furiously, feeling herself become horny as she watched the two males fuck. She pushed Ciel to sit on Sebastian's lap- this made her master arch and mewl out the butler's name differently, for Sebastian's new thrust dunk deeply to hit his prostate. The maid smiled, kissing Sebastian once, then Ciel, before she bent down to suck his throbbing erection.

She ran her tongue up and down the length, nipping gently at the tip. The maid slowly took him into her mouth, sucking and scraping her teeth on the foreskin. Meirin swallowed hard, moaning loudly when she felt something thick and blunt push into her.

She turned to find Bard (completely naked for that matter) steadly thrusting in and out of her. He grinned at her, grinding his hips into her ass. The maid moaned softly, closing her eyes and accepting the pleasurable feelings that began to build up, returning to worship Ciel's shaft.

"Looks like you started without me, Sebastian," Bard stated lustily, loving how tight and wet Meirin was.

"I couldn't help myself," The butler replied, thrusting himself a final time before cumming deep inside his master- Ciel came in Meirin's mouth, "Aren't they just adorable?"

"I would've done the same thing," The chef replied, letting Meirin climax around his pulsing shaft before pulling out.

Sebastian crooked a finger at Bard, the ex-soldier moving to allow the butler to suck him off. The maid watched the erotic display, cleaning Ciel's cock of every drop of cum before impaling herself upon the flaccid shaft- feeling it harden within her as she rode him. Bard groaned loudly, cumming deep in Sebastian's throat. Sebastian released him, licking his lips suggestively.

"Was it good, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, moaning softly when he felt his butler withdraw.

"Yes, in fact…" The butler grinned, "I want to watch you and Meirin suck him off."

Sebastian moved behind Bard, licking and sucking on his fingers before slowly pushing them into the chef. His other hand snaked around the ex-soldier's hips to grab at the re-stiffening flesh. Meirin and Ciel both began to suck the head, both becoming addicted to the salty essence so different than their own. Bard gasped harshly, one hand lazily pinching at his erect nipples and the other covering the butler's hand that held his swollen cock. The ex-soldier closed his eyes, his breathing becoming unsteady as his body was worked. Just as he felt his climax nearing, he opened his eyes, locking onto the sight of the maid and his master kissing and sucking him at the same time.

"Oh, god!" He moaned harshly, cumming hard on their faces when Sebastian's fingers pressed hard against his prostate.

He pulled back slightly, watching as Ciel and Meirin licked each other clean. Sebastian withdrew is fingers, pulling the ex-soldier down for a heated kiss. Meirin turned to herself so the she was on her knees, with Ciel still thrusting into her. She held both the chef's and the butler's cock in her hands, kissing and sucking both tips.

"Sebastian, is there anyone else?" Ciel huffed, pulling out and moving to lap at Meirin's cum from behind.

"Just a few more…" Sebastian groaned, thrusting into the maid's mouth and cumming deep into her throat just as he was taken from behind. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, "Agni!"

"See Soma-sama, I told you that this was going to happen," Agni grinned, pushing Sebastian to be on all fours.

Soma didn't reply, his mouth locked with the maid's and Bard thrusting into him. Ciel moved to kiss Sebastian, Meirin's hand jerking him off.

"Oh, my god! I told you there was going to be a mass orgy at the Phantomhive Manor!"

Sebastian broke the kiss, "Come to join or just to stare, Grell?"

"Oh, join! Definitely, Sebby!" Grell replied lustily, "I just hope you don't mind that I brought company…" He immediately took off his clothes, his erection prominent as he kneeled to kiss Sebastian.

Ciel looked up, crooking a finger at one of Grell's companions. A laugh sounded from the one he called, the man slowly removing everything he wore as he walked towards Ciel. The other sat upon the bed with his pants undone, his hard shaft jutting out from the opening.

Ciel pulled the newcomer down for a heated kiss, growling out his name on the man's lips, "Undertaker…"

Undertaker forced him away, grinning wickedly and indicating that he wanted to be sucked. Ciel complied, immediately engorging his mouth on the stiff member.

Meirin broke away, standing up to plant herself at the other's feet. She began to suck him. He growled, fisting her hair in one hand.

"Am I the last one?"

The maid looked up from her work, "Finny…" she called out to him.

The gardener blushed, noting that he was overdressed. After removing his clothes, he walked towards the maid, who pushed him to sit on the bed as she got onto his lap. The man Meirin left, immediately removed his clothes, desperate to find release for his hot and bothered body.

"Will," Undertaker called, "Come here."

William did as demanded, allowing Undertaker to finish what Meirin started. Sebastian got back on his knees, pulling Grell to bend over in front of him. He pushed into the tight opening of the red shinigami, moaning loudly as Agni repeatedly assaulted his prostate.

"Finny, I want to fuck you and Prince Soma," Meirin whispered breathlessly in the gardener's ear, riding his thick shaft.

Finnian blushed, pulling out of Meirin and following her back to the mass of aroused bodies. The maid impaled herself on the Prince as the gardener pushed in from behind. Agni reached for his master, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. As if on cue, everyone pushed themselves to come at once- everyone exploding like a hedonistic supernova of ecstasy. Meirin had forced herself to cum first, feeling both of the dicks pulsing hard as she clenched them. Wearily, she pulled herself off and began helping Finnian and Soma finish. With loud mewls and moans, everyone shot their cum deep into the orifaces in which they were buried. Agni into Sebastian, the butler into Grell, Undertaker into Ciel's mouth, Will in the mortician's mouth, Bard into Soma, and the prince and gardener into Meirin's mouth. They were all locked in post-orgasm euphoria.

Slowly, everyone pulled away, weakly finding their discarded clothing or collapsing where they were. They were all exhausted, satisfied that each had what they had wanted. Eventually, they all drifted to sleep, only Will and Undertaker had enough strength to leave.

From the doorway, peeking in, Tanaka shook his head, a knowing grin plastered on his face. He saw it all, from beginning to end. He closed the door, chuckling softly.

"Ah, the young these days…"


End file.
